Thanksgiving With Team 7
by Ssg998
Summary: Some thanksgiving fluff with the usual chaos and merriment of adult Team 7!


**Hehe! Just a little Thanksgiving special, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hm… what a nice day it is," Kakashi muttered to himself. Stretched out with his legs under the square kotatsu with Icha Icha Tactics in his hand and Pakkun, who let out a lazy grunt, in his lap, he flipped a page idly and glanced out of the window. "Thanksgiving…"

"You know, people usually have feasts on Thanksgiving night," Pakkun told Kakashi hopefully.

"You know as well as I do that I can't even make cranberry sauce properly," Kakashi replied.

"Beats me why you have a kitchen, then…" Pakkun muttered, sounding disappointed.

"We have this conversation every year…" Kakashi retorted, gaze lingering on the sights outside of the window. His lofty apartment windows were facing the forest, as he had requested, and so he saw the color of nature in autumn, the trees all the colors of dirt brown, ruby red, tangerine orange, and golden yellow, and even the occasional pinkish-red and green. The sun was setting, the time being about five o'clock, the sky a magnificent spray of gold, scarlet, vermillion, orange, and pink, the clouds a cotton-candy bed of gold for the sun as he drew his curtains of color and glory and prepared to slumber for another night. Turning his gaze back to his beloved Icha Icha, he was just starting to read when he heard a knock at the door. Who's calling at this time?

"Kaka-sensei! Open the door!" Naruto's voice rang out from behind the door. Stifling a groan, Kakashi opened the door to reveal two cheery faces, bundled up in scarves and hoods. Sakura's mittened hands were carrying a large tray, the contents shaped suspiciously like a turkey, covered in foil and smelling absolutely delicious.

"Sakura brought a turkey, and some other stuff! I brought some food, and sake!" Naruto cheerfully announced, "Teme brought his teme-ness." Brandishing two bowls of food and three bottles of suspiciously expensive-looking sake at Kakashi and dropping one of the bottles, which Sasuke caught before it hit the ground. Naruto grinned as Kakashi let out a chuckle-groan and stepped aside. Immediatly ducking in, Sakura and Naruto immediatly barged in, leaving Sasuke behind as he inclined his head for permission, his hair sweeping sideways to reveal the Rinnegan for a split-second before it was again hidden by black locks. Nodding heavily, Kakashi followed them into the kitchen, "them" being Sakura and Naruto, as they dropped gloves and scarves and then two coats in their path in the eagerness to put down the food.

"Wait-" Kakashi protested as they went crashing and banging into the kitchen, Naruto dropping a sake bottle by the sound of the shattering glass two seconds later. Of course, he was ignored.

"YOU BAKA!" They faintly heard Sakura yell from behind the closed door, followed by a thunk, as if she had hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. Sighing, Kakashi bent down and picked up the coats, meticulously hanging them up beside his own never-used jacket. Carefully taking off his own jacket and hanging it up properly, Sasuke sighed as another bang and crash came from the kitchen and Naruto yelled in pain, followed by tirade from Sakura. It was strange to see his students in his house. Of course, they were his students, nothing more, nothing less-so why were they here?

"Naruto, are these even edible?" Sasuke voice asked from the kitchen. Shaking away the thoughts, Kakashi poked his head inside to catch a whiff of a delicious turkey scent mixed with the scent of burned noodles before he squeezed inside to see two containers filled with blackened, burnt noodles inside Naruto's glass containers.

"Well-" Naruto began.

"No, they're not," Sakura cut him off, tossing the noodles away before continuing to whip up whatever she was cooking in the kitchen. Shrugging, Naruto lumbered off to the cabinet outside and opened it, before poking his head inside.

"Do you have any clean glasses?" Naruto asked.

"No, I checked," Sakura replied before Kakashi.

"Well, we can use teme's und-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, it's clean enough for Sakura to use it as a tam-"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled. Snickering, Naruto then poked his head inside the drawer with medicine, then in the drawer above that. Suddenly procuring a few glasses out of nowhere, he poured three glasses of sake before turning around and re-inserting his head inside the drawer of medicine, then handing a glass of sake to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Cheers!" He yelled, then took a large sip. Sasuke downed the whole glass, then clutched his stomach and groaned.

"What'd you put in this, dobe?"

"Laxatives…" Naruto told him, howling with laughter as Sasuke stood up and made for the bathroom. Aiming a punch at Naruto's groin, which efficiently shut Naruto up, Sasuke sprinted toward the bathroom and slammed the door as Naruto howled in pain and screamed for ice.

"Well, it's not a holiday unless someone gets hurt…" Kakashi remarked to himself. Just then, Sakura walked out with the enormous platter of sliced turkey. Glancing around at the bathroom, from which there were retching and splattering sounds, then at Naruto, who was clutching his groin and yelling, she sighed and put down the turkey.

"ICEEEE! I NEED ICE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Naruto screamed dramatically as he rolled around on the one-seat sofa he occupied.

"Shut up and I'll give it to you!" Sakura hissed as she walked back with an ice pack. Holding the ice pack to his groin, Sasuke staggered out and groaned comically, then smirking in satisfaction as Naruto winced while walking.

"Boys, it's time to eat," Sakura informed them.

"FOOODDD!" Naruto screamed, his pain momentarily forgotten as he slobbered over the turkey, mashed potatoes, cornbread, gravy, and cranberry sauce. "YAAAAYYYY!"

As they seated themselves, Sasuke and Naruto both took ahold of the bowl of gravy, then glared at each other. Yanking it toward him with superior force, Sasuke started to spoon gravy into his plate.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed, as if a bomb had been dropped on Konoha. "MINEEE!"

Yanking the end of the gravy bowl, Sasuke accidently let go as Naruto pulled, causing the bowl to fly into the air, launching gravy everywhere.

"BAKAS!" Sakura yelled, tossing Kakashi a paper towel and somehow forgetting to hand Sasuke and Sakura one, too. Mopping up the gravy spilled onto the table, Sakura stalked back to the kitchen, taking all the paper towels with her, to ladle some more into the bowl.

"Kaka-sensei, help us get some paper!" Naruto yelled tragically, mopping the gravy from his hair with a hand and glaring at Kakashi accusingly, as if it was his fault. When Kakashi shrugged, he glowered with rage and flung a handful of gravy at Kakashi's mask, which hit dead on and soaked through.

"Score!" Naruto yelled, high-fiving Sasuke. Finally, after much fuss, Sakura got the gravy cleaned off and they began to eat.

"I want the turkey!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and him locked onto the last piece with their chopsticks.

"It's mine, dobe… don't you dare take it!" Sasuke retorted. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, Kakashi took his chopsticks and delicately plucked it from their grasps.

"WHATTTT?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in fury. "YOUUUUUU!" Leaping up from their chairs, they proceeded to leap on top of Kakashi and start a two vs. one wrestling match, which was stopped when Sakura yanked the boys up by their collars and threw them into the kitchen, following closely after.

"Wash the dishes! Sasuke, you dry! Naruto, you put them in the dishwasher!"

Two minutes later, after two tinkles of china, Naruto and Sasuke were kicked out of the kitchen, two lumps on their heads, to find Kakashi under the kotatsu and Pakkun on top of him.

"Oooohhh! I love these things!" Naruto exclaimed as he scrambled under it, Sasuke reluctantly following behind. About thirty seconds later, they were furiously kicking at each other, Kakashi caught in the crossfire, and another sixty seconds later, Sakura was scrambling beneath the kotatsu and pinning down Naruto's and Sasuke's legs. Slowly, Kakashi carefully drew out his legs, awkwardly unsure of what to do with so many people. As quickly as he had come out, he was pulled back under by a eager Naruto and kept there with as their feet tangled underneath the small kotatsu, which was unfit for so many people. Helplessly glancing around for help, he met Sasuke's black and purple eyes, mirroring his own with awkwardness, helplessness, and exasperated amusement. And as suddenly as his students had barged into his Thanksgiving break, he found himself enjoying the sensation of arms around him and feet tangled as they talked and argued, then slowly fell asleep together in the warmth of the bond they shared.

* * *

 **Short and snappy. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **uh... I don't really deserve reviews...**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
